Like Snow in Summer
by mandarin'peel
Summary: They had died together before. But now, years later, she wants him to go to hell. He thinks she's a brat. This time around, its the same war, same charecters. It's up to them to play the same game. With everyone else cheering them on. KibaxSakura
1. their hatred

So actually the first chapter came out totally different than what i thought. Worse, i think, but I did my best

**note: the basic idea and a select few lines of this story comes from xx Hikari E's Like a Walk In the Park (yes i did get permission from her) And also Haruno Seiichi belongs to her too. I loved the beggining chapters of her story so much, i had to ask to steal some of it. And Naruto doesn't beong to me either**

I know the first chapter is a little confuseing, the very very begging takes place in ancient history, and then it skips to present day. This is mainly Sakura x Kiba beause i just love both of them. Ino is not evil in this story, because if you think about it, deep down she cares about Sakura, and is caring. There will be other pairings, the only other one that I'm pretty sure of is either Tenten x Neji, or tenten x Lee. eheh. suggestions are appreciated!

Here is Like Snow in Summer, featuring Sakura and Kiba.

-mandarin

* * *

Like Snow In Summer

_A long time ago…_

The rain poured down on two beings lying on the muddy ground. The sky was dark, and the heavens were weeping. And they continued to lie there, entangled with each other.

"Hey…" She whispered, smiling through wounded lips. Her pink hair lay around her, framing her beautiful yet hardened face.

"Hey yourself…" He managed to smirk, but drowning himself in her clear green eyes.

Innocence.

His messy brown hair lay tangled and matted down by wind and rain. Twin red triangles rested proudly on both cheeks, showing his undying loyalty to his clan.

But his heart showed his undying loyalty to…_her_.

"I love you," she whispered contentment resting on her draining face.

"…I love you too," he told her, eyes looking into hers for the very last time.

And as the rain let up and the skies began to clear, the sun shone brightly on a bloodied battlefield.

And there they lay, undyingly loving, forever together.

With a last breath, they closed their tired eyes, peaceful smiles adorning their faces, entangled with each other.

_

* * *

__Present day…_

Delicate green eyes opened to a pale pink room adorned with cuddly stuffed animals and books splayed across a messy desk.

Sunlight streamed through a white curtain, decorated with pale petals.

…

"NANI? IM LATE! AWW MANNNNNNN!" A young girl no older than 15 leaped up from under he covers, causing the resident plush toys on her bed to tumble onto the floor.

Hastily dressing, the pink haired girl rushed down the stairs, thundering footsteps announcing her arrival to the house members.

Upon reaching the kitchen, a brown haired boy with equally enchanting emerald eyes raised his head and offered a cheerful greeting.

" 'Morning kaijuu!" He chirped, as she hastily gobbled down Konoha's finest cereal…or so the box said.

A delicate eyebrow twitched, but said nothing as Sakura continued to stuff her face with nutrients. She gulped.

"Seiichi, so not in the mood." She growled grabbing a pink backpack, swinging it ungracefully over her shoulder.

"By the way little sis, I set your clock to 30 minutes earlier so you wouldn't be late today!" Seiichi grinned cheerfully.

Twitch.

"…SEICHIIII!"

* * *

_At the Konoha Academy…_

A distant rumble could be heard from with in the school halls.

The dark, mysterious, dangerous hallways of Konoha Academy seemed to beckon to outsiders…

…Or was dark, mysterious and dangerous until the janitor flicked on the lights.

A massive wave of students washed down the hallways, but a flash of pink could be seen once in a while.

"Sakura! Hey! Sakura wait up!" A blond ponytail rushed through the noisy crowd, until it met with the pink.

"Ino! Ne, ne do you know what's going on? Did something exciting happen?" Sakura asked.

"Not a clue!" Blue eyes winked at her friend. Smiling care freely.

Sakura sweat dropped. Did Ino even care…?

Once in class, Sakura sat down, and turned quickly to Ino.

"Hey Ino, how much you wanna bet that someone drew on the bathroom walls and got detention?" Sakura asked, eyes twinkling slightly.

"And just WHO would do something like that?" Ino retorted disinterestedly.

"Ino! And I thought you were at least a little smart! Inuzuka Kiba, duh!" Sakura replied indignantly.

"Talking about me again Sakura?" A masculine voice asked. His soft brown hair was in its' usual messy state, but at the same time made him look all the more appealing. On his cheek rested two red triangles, a symbol of his clan. Intense black eyes completed the handsome boy's image as he stood behind the two friends.

Inuzuka Kiba had arrived.

Sakura rolled her eyes, not missing a beat she retorted.

"Don't worry Inuzuka, I didn't say a single good thing about you."

He pouted looking adorable. Then smirked.

"So has my charmingness finally cause you too fall desperately in love with me?"

"Keep dreaming bastard, unlike me, you can't even get your vocabulary right. 'Cunningness' isn't a word."

Suddenly a hand swung itself around Kiba's shoulders, and Haruno Seiichi grinned down at his younger-than-by-4-minutes sister.

"Hey Sakura, Ino!" Seiichi grinned.

"Seiichi, hey!" Ino grinned. Haruno Seiichi, unlike his sister had straight black hair and the same emerald eyes as his sister, his carefree attitude toward almost everything had made him friends with practically the entire school's population. Everyone knew of his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka which many of the female population had a crush on. Kiba had long been labled 'untameable' Those two were a dynamic duo.

"Seiichi, why do you keep this… thing as your best friend? I mean, even tonton is smarter than that guy," Sakura stated, referring to Kiba

"Aww come on Sakura, he can't be that bad." Seiichi smirked

"Seiichi! you're supposed to be on MY side!" Sakura exclaimed.

"...I am?" Seiichi looked utterly confused.

"You're my brother!"

"Yea _Sakura_, seriously, I'm not that bad." Kiba grinned, showing of his famous fang like teeth. Sakura resisted the strong urge to kick him, hard. But she had to admit, though never aloud, that Kiba was stronger than her.

"Go to hell Kiba."

"Sakura, do you even remember why you hate him? I mean, you've had this must-hate-all things related to Kiba thing going on since… I don't even know how long ago. Since you were 2." Ino questioned.

Sakura pondered upon this fact.

"…Well…it doesn't matter! It's the principle of things!" She exclaimed waving her hands in wild gestures.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sak-" Before she could finish the name, a white haired teacher arrived. Extremely late. As usual.

"Sorry to keep you waiting class, unfortunately I got lost on the road of life."

"Morning Kakashi-sensei" chorused around the room. Even a friendly "What's happening Kakashi" from Kiba and Seiichi.

"Nothing much, Kiba, Seiichi," Kakashi answered lazily, "I have a top secret that I'm going to tell to you all."

The class immediately quieted.

"The school board-mostly Tsunade- decided that you all are a bunch of pathetic weaklings." An indignant sound came from Kiba's mouth.

"-So, we're sending you on a little trip to survival camp." Kakashi finished.

And then chaos erupted.

* * *

YAY! the firstchapter is done. any suggestions on the future of this story is great ly appreciated 

this line taken from xx Hikari E


	2. their relations

Heyy guys, I'm extremly sorry for the late update. I swear i barely have time to pee these days --

So anyways, now you must listen to my opening authors comments of the day! MUAHAHA.

actually, i wasn't sure if I wanted to contnue this story, because not a lot of people seemed to like it, heck even I don't like it that much. I'm totally winging it..eheheh... but i thought, i might as well keep writing cuz i started it already!

but thanks goes out anyways to** cherz** for supporting my one measly chapter, and xx Hikari E for letting me borrow Seiichi Haruno and the current relationship of Kiba and Sakura (intense rivalry o.O)

**Disclaimer: **naww i don't own Naruto...or Kiba...or Seiichi

Here's Like Snow In Summer's second chapter, _their relations_

-mandarin'

* * *

Like Snow in Summer

Konoha High's hallway was a big loud massive blob. Which wasn't exactly unusual, but true nonetheless.

"OMG can you seriously believe we're going freakin' CAMPING!"

"but….ILL MISS MY FAVORITE TV SHOW!"

"DO THEY HAVE ELECTRIC PLUGS THERE?"

"so….do we have to like…_go_…in the bushes?"

"We SO do not need survival camp, I mean look at these muscles!"

"…"

Sakura gave an excited giggle.

"Ne, ne Ino, do you think it'll be fun?"

Ino pondered upon that thought…sweat drop

"Well that's not exactly how Kakashi-sensei made it out to be…"

_flashback mode

* * *

_

"…_so you'll all be sleeping in the forests with NO contact of modern civilization as it is, no form of super duper technology, horrible conditions, and only the strong of mind and body will be able to SURVIVE WITHOUT GOING INSANE!"_

_Kakashi was currently giving the class a calculating glare, which followed after his un-characteristic outburst._

_Many members of the classroom were currently cowering in their seats, with terrified wide eyes._

_In that moment of silence the door clicked open, and several students screamed bloody murder._

_In walked Kakashi's old buddy, Asuma-sensei. _

"_Yo Kakashi…what, are you scaring the students again?"_

_End Ino flashback mode

* * *

_

Sakura gave a sheepish glance to Ino.

"Demo…you know Kakashi-sensei….not exactly the most truthful of people right?"

"Awww… is wittle Sa-ku-ra scared? Because you know, wild rabbits can be pretty violent at this time of year…" A cheerful voice solemnly stated.

Sakura glared.

" Can it Inuzuka. Psh, like _I'd_ be scared."

_**inside her mind**_

"_YOU TELL HIM. THAT BASTARD HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE"S TALKING ABOUT, WE"RE THE STRONGEST OF THE STRONGSET! THE MIGHTYEST OF THE MIGHTY! THE BRAVEST OF THE BRAVE!"_

_strikes a pose_

Kiba merely flashed her a fanged grin and raised his eyebrows.

Sakura could feel her blood boiling, what did THAT mean. Was it a oh-your-so-oblivious- smirk, or a oh-we'll-see-about-that smirk, or-

"Kiba, c'mon we gotta run, gyms starting!" Seiichi yelled from across the hallway.

"Ah…see you later Ino, wittle-Sakura!" Kiba jogged to catch up to his buddies. He stopped to give Rock Lee a slap on the back with a friendly grin.

"See you later Ki-" Ino started.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE. WHADDU MEAN BY 'WITTLE' INUZUKA KIBA-TEME!"

Ino grinned. "Wow…only a full minute…record time Sakura!"

* * *

Gym 

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL CLASS! TODAY WE WILL BE LEARNING VOLLEYBALL! THIS WONDERFUL SPORT SHALL LET YOUR BLAZING FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE IN EVERY WAY!"

The whole class simultaneously sweat dropped at the enthusiasm of Gai-sensei.

Lee, who idolized the admirable but extremely exuberant teacher bounced with excitement.

"Gai-sensei! I will do my best to make you proud!"

Gai-sensei became tearful at Lee's self-proclaimed speech.

"Lee! My most youthful student! I put all my trust into your glowing soul!"

Kiba and Seiichi whooped and hollered and slapped Lee high five at this, Lee was their buddy, and they were fond of the slightly-out-of-it Gai-Sensei. I mean come on, the guy was seriously strong.

* * *

30 minutes later…. 

"YOSH class! Before we conclude this wonderful period, SHALL WE HAVE SOME ONE ON ONES!"

"YEA!" Hollering and shouting were heard from the guys as Kiba's mess of chocolate hair was pushed out of the crowd and onto the center of the court. He grinned.

"I challenge Sakura."

…

…

…

"YOU"RE GONNA GET IT INUZUKA!" Sakura jumped from her spot on the bench, an evil gleam in her eyes,

"Oi, Kiba are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…she can get pretty tough when she's riled…" Seiichi offered from the sidelines.

Kiba shouted back.

"Nothing I can't handle"

"YOU"RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN ON THIS PLANET DOG BOY!" Sakura cackled.

"Since I'm a gentleman, I'm going to let you go first," Kiba said.

Sakura scoffed, "gentleman my butt Kiba, keep dreaming."

She served the ball. The gym held its breath. Over the net the ball went and-

WHAM Kiba slammed it back to Sakura. It glanced near the white line near the back of the court.

"OUT!" Sakura cried gleefully.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT WAS SO OBVIOUSLY IN!" Kiba roared.

"GET YOUR EYES CHECKED INUZUKA, THE BALL WENT OUT OF THE WHITE LINE!"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WOMAN!"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE THE FACT THAT YOU LOST!"

"I DID NOT LOSE! YOU JUST CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT!"

"YEA WELL ATLEAST I'M NOT BLIND!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BLIND BASTARD!"

"SCARDY CAT!"

"SORE LOSER!"

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH?"

"NO THAT'S BE BEING KIND AND CONSIDERATE, YOU'RE ACTUALLY A BUTT FACED LOSER WHO HAS AN OVER INFLATED HEAD!"

"YEA WELL YOU'RE A LITTLE GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE A DAY IN HARSH PREDICIMENTS!"

"OH BIG WORDS HUH? YEA WELL, YOU ARE AN INSOLENT FOOL-"

"SCARDY"

"BASTARD"

"UGLY HAIR"

"WANNA-BE TATTOES"

"HEY! DO NOT DISS THE INUUKA CLAN MARK! THEY AREA SYMBOL OF MY MANLY PRIDE!"

"PRIDE MY ASS!"

The class stared on as the two continued to argue, completely forgetting about the game, while Gai-sensei cheerful exclaimed something about healthy rivalry and competition.

Sakura glared at Kiba, who in turn glared back with equal conviction and intensity.

"WHY YOU-"

"OH YEA?"

* * *

Sorry for those of you who think this is short!. I am currently in an insane deathly calm state of panic. I have an essay to write, and stuff to do, and i have a headache. But no... im completlely fine...nope...im very very calm. 

Ja ne!


	3. their beginnings

MY DEAR READERS! I AM AT MY KNEES, BEGGING FOR YOUR MERCIFULNESS APOLOGY! having too much work and stress is no excuse to not write..

.inside mandarin's mind...heck yeah it is! YOU"LL FOOL THEM ALL WITH THAT SUPER SNEAKY COMMENT!

ahem.

THIS CHAPTER's TANKS GOES OUT TO SeperatedCow, for your many I love this story's. hehe. they kept me motivated

and ofcourse cherz for her ongoing loyalness 33 and baby chocobo, they kept me goin when i had no idea what to write!

did you really think I knew what I was doing?

nahh im just going with the flow-which by the way is a heavy ocean storm right now...

but! i am considerably happier these days. does any1 watch mai hime or otome? you should! they are the most AWESOMEST SHOWS EVER. mai hime more so...but i love mai otome for SPIRAl PWAHAHAHAHA. seriously. watch hime on youtube, and otome on Like Snow In Summer,their begginings

-mandarin'

* * *

their begginings

A young girl stormed into Konoha High's calm locker room. The door banged with a mighty force not to be reckoned with.

Sakura was mad.

Oh yes, she was very mad.

So very mad…

How could her brother do this to her? To her, the most wonderful, most caring, adorable sister anyone could possibly want? How? HOW! She had been so happy once, so innocent…

* * *

_Flashback-Sakura _

_"Imouto channn! Guess what? I brought someone for you to meet! We're going to be best friends!" _

_A young 5-year-old Seiichi yelled cheerfully into his home. He was excited. He had just made a best friend! And it wasn't his younger-by-4-minutes sister either! A REAL best friend._

_"Seiichi onii chan! Nani! Really! Lemme see lemme see! Can I poke him? Does he sleep with Kuma-kun like you? Does he have new socks like mine?" (Kumabear) A female version of young Seiichi came sliding through the hallways, yellow socks sliding down her ankles. _

"_Sakura! Kuma-kun was supposed to be OUR secret!" Seiichi protested, flailing her small arms at his sister frantically._

_Sakura-imouto-chan better not just lost his new best friend for him! He didn't even mess it up yet!_

_Sakura cocked her head to the side. But Kuma-kun was adorable, how could anyone NOT like him?_

_A messy haired young boy peeked out from behind Seiichi. _

"_Kuma-kun…?" He inquired_

_Seiichi was devastated, he really wanted a best friend…. Sakura messed it up! How could she? She was evil! A devil! Not his sis-_

"_Ne? Is he like Akamaru? Because Akamaru could use a new playmate!"_

_Seiichi glanced up from his clenched fists. A small white dog peeked out from behind Kiba's legs. _

"_Arf!"_

_Seiichi slowly grinned. _

"_I'll take you to meet him Akamaru!" And with that, he took off, speeding down the hallway, Akamaru and Kiba in tow. Sakura trotted curiously after. _

_The white pillow had barked!_

_End flash back- Sakura

* * *

_

Ah yes, THAT was how it all began. She bet Seiichi had been plotting against her since the 4 minutes he was born before her! How could her brother DO THIS TO HER?

But it wasn't like Kiba had been bad at first; he probably sucked Seiichi into his dark void of evilness….

* * *

_Flashback-Sakura _

_"Your house is much quieter than mine. Mine is more like a Whole bunch of houses crowded together. Everyone is always running around, or fighting, or playing with the puppies in the front yard. But I don't play with the big dogs. Nope. They're scary sometimes, and their secretly spies for my mommy." Kiba fell backwards, stretching his hands in an exaggerated gesture. _

_"Wow…" Seiichi looked awed by this piece of information._

_Akamaru was currently happily sniffing at Kuma-chan, while Sakura sat on Seiichi's bed, attentatively listening to Kiba's story. Suddenly the young boy turned to her. _

_"Ne, how come your hair is pink? That's such a funny color! And plus, your socks are way too big for you, you should go get a smaller pair." Kiba informed her turning his head to look at her hair more closely. _

_Sakura, who had never considered her hair weird, was shocked. "…Hey! You big meany! My hair is pretty, 'cuz 'Kaa-san and Seiichi-onii-chan said so! And plus, my socks are very sofis-, soapi, sofisticater!" Sakura stood on the bed, chubby fists clenced at her sides, eyes squeezed shut leaking out tears. Two pink pigtails bobbed._

_Kiba looked extremely surprised, as Seiichi frantically tried to calm his upset sister."Sakura-imouto-chan, Kiba was kidding, he probably just never saw such pretty hair! And, your socks are very clean and nice, he was just kidding!" Sakura just cried louder. _

_All seemed lost, until a small white fluffball licked her full in the face, barking happily. Sakura squealed, all thoughts of Kiba forgotten, as she delightedly petting the jumping white pillow. Kiba finally spoke. "Ne Seiichi, your imouto-chan is weird, my sister just hits me when I make fun of her…" _

_End Flash back-Sakura

* * *

_

That's right! How DARE HE! THOSE SOCKS WERE GORGEOUS. KIBA HAD BEEN EVIL FROM THE START.

"I"LL GET YOU YET INUZUKA!" Sakura pumped a determined fist into the air.

Talking and laughing girls suddenly stopped, staring at the girl with only a wrapped towel on who had one knee resting on a bench, and a raised fist.

"Sakura-'chan! What have you done now?" Ino happily exclaimed as she dragged Sakura off.

She turned to the girls.

"She forgot to take her pills."

Ino winked and dragged a protesting Sakura to the correct locker row.

* * *

Ahh, yet another chapter.

**upcoming events- **

Persuasion, a oneshot on Lee and Gaara's subtly hinted yet obvious friendship. takes place as they are best friends. Comedy

any CCS (card captor sakura ) fans, Head of Clan is a kickass Li story

Look for these coming attractions!


	4. their thoughts

O-HA-YO dear readers! sorry for the super late update! this story had me really confused, i had no idea where it was going. -- (wow manda, you really need to get a plan...--) shut up --talking to myself..hee.

So i really must thank anyone who is still loyal to this story, though i think nothing of any importance happens in this chapter. Well, its more like a starting point for the main plot I guess.

I now have a very (very) broad outline of this story. YES! although it hasnt been doing that well... T.T

BUT to the wonderful people that did review, id like to THANK YOU ALL! you guys make my day.

Except I'd especially like to thank fallen.luner. cuz your comment made me laugh a bit, and Kiari1232. You do have totally random timing done you? --she got me working again.

and to this reader, I really have to thank you. you gave me such a great comment so long ago, but I totally forgot to thank you! .

Since it happend that way, I will dedicate this chapter to **naash. **thanks so much for your three reasons, i like it best when people comment on my work. thank you!

mandarin' will now shut up.

* * *

Like Snow in Summer 

their thoughts

-mandarin'peel

* * *

Sakura Haruna had always found it a bit strange that she could never really remember the details through out her childhood. Sure, she remembered her mother, father, and brother, and memories of Ino and Kiba, but she could not bring herself to remember school, or pretty much anything else. 

Asking her mother was useless, all she usually received was a wave of the hand and a dismissed ' Nobody really does remember their toddler days Sakura."

But when Saku raised her voice to inform her mother it wasn't just her toddler days, it was elementary school and intermediate school too, her mother would have none of it, and blatantly ignored her.

Sakura found this strange, as her mother could usually find something to tell her daughter about just anything.

Something else had bothered Sakura a bit too.

Seiichi said he didn't remember much either.

She had always ignored it, her mother was probably right. What matters is now, and not then.

She couldn't tell anyone else.

That stupid Kiba would probably call her dumb!

* * *

Konoha Academy School For Extremely Talented Brats' staff of Super Cool And Happenin' Educators was currently seated around the meeting table. 

This time was different however. The staff members were seated in silence. Serious expressions. Hands folded under chins. Thick Atmosphere.

"…So they've begun?" Asuma asked in a quiet voice, the sound echoing in the gloomy room. The air resonated with a foreboding sense of doom.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered, eye not moving from his fixated spot on the ceiling.

"And our own have asked us, to train…" Kurenai asked, disbelief layering her otherwise calm demeanor.

"Those are the orders." Tsunade spoke.

"But they're so young…they couldn't possibly…in times like these." Kurenai voiced.

"This is war. No one is ever ready."

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat in her room, current crisis of life remained as which stuffed animals could possibly fit in her camping bag. 

"Sa-ku-raaa," He said, "Could ya hurry it up a bit?" Seiichi was currently leaning against his imouto-chan's doorframe

Her suitcase clicked shut. "There! I'm finished."

And Haruno Seiichi's little sister stalked past him without a word.

He blinked. Then, running after Sakura he laughingly said, "Ne imouto-chan, what did I do this time?"

She sniffed. "I happened to remember across a very sore memory yesterday."

"Ahhh? What could that be?" Seiichi asked, curious.

"Inuzuka Kiba." She stated, leaving no room for argument.

Seiichi took the time to stop and think. He ran after her once again, and asked, "Ne ne, what does that guy have to do with me?"

Sakura scoffed. "He's _your_ best friend. And you're the one that brought the bastard into our lives didn't you? AND you didn't even notice his super evil intentions. You just let him soften you up, even though he so blatantly dissed my brand new socks."

Seiichi sweat dropped

"You know…Sakura…they were just socks…. I mean… we were what, like six years old?" He meekly stated, drawing back at the murderous aura sprouting from his baby sister.

Sakura turned around abruptly, finger pointing accusingly right at Seiichi's face.

"They were my favorite ones! And not even mentioning the fact that you brought him in, after that you KEPT him around too!" She indignantly defended.

"Yea…but Sakura…he's kinda my best buddy you know? Even if he is a bastard…. he's still a pretty good guy." Seiichi tried to explain to his sister.

"I don't nag you for keeping Ino around!" He added, on second thought.

"Yea but Seiichi, you don't HATE Ino. You think she's pretty cool!" Sakura demanded.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba woke from his sleep with a start. What the hell? He just had the weirdest dream. He was speaking to Akamaru, but something blue was flowing from him, almost like a visible aura. And why the hell was he so beat up? He was strong dammit! The last thing he had seen before he awoke, was a pair of pale eyes and a head full of black spikey hair.

* * *

As the Inuzuka household neared, Seiichi turned to his sister. 

"C'mon Sakura, we always pick up Kiba before field trips, its always been like that, and you _always _complain. Every time!" He told her, exasperated.

Ino poked Sakura's cheek

"Saku s' not a morning person is she?" Ino teased, more statement than question.

Dear Sakura would have answered, had she not been on autopilot, and retorts regarding her current state had not yet been added to her morning database.

Ino looked upon her best friend with pity.

" Ne…. Some of us just aren't born with natural beauty and talent like me huh Seiichi?" Ino inquired, head held high looking down upon Sakura with mock disdain.

"Absolutely true, my dear Ino-chan!" Seiichi grinned

Not to mention my grace, and dignity too-"

Sakura swatted at Ino's head with half closed eyes.

"Sh…Shaddup…. s' too early…" Sakura mumbled.

As they reached the Inuzuka complex, Seiichi broke from the group and ran too the gates yelling

"KIBA-CHANNNNN!" at the top of his lungs.

A boy burst through the front door of the main house in the Inuzuka compound.

"SEIICHI-CHANNNN!" He bellowed, smile stretched across his face as he crashed into Haruno Seiichi, sending the both of them tumbling down to the earth.

Laughingly they sat up.

"And how are you doing this fine, fine morning my lovely Kiba-chan?" Seiichi asked, sparkling.

"Wonderful, dear Seiichi-chan!" Kiba answered.

" Phs. You guys make me sick. Honestly." Sakura scoffed. Their 'good natured' humor was getting sicker and sicker by the day.

"OI KIBA! Come get your stuff before you rush out the door, you bastard!" Kiba's mother yelled over the sounds of children yelling and dogs barking. This was morning at the Inuzuka clan.

"Yea, yea coming you old faurt," Kiba yelled back to his mother.

As he jumped back over their fence, four young kids ran up to him shouting their dreaded war cry.

"GET 'IM GET 'IM- ATTACK!"

They jumped onto his back and began furiously pounding their fists.

Kiba growled and shook the two on his back off.

Changing from his feet to a handstand, Kiba spun around in a circle to get rid of the two attached to his legs.

They flew off, and landed on the ground with yells. As the regrouped and retreated, the leader of their small pack turned around and yelled at Kiba.

"WE'LL GET YOU YET BAKA NII-CHAN!"

Kiba scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah…little punks."

Seiichi wasn't fooled though. He had seen Kiba sneak candy to the very same group of 'little punks' more than once during the multiple times he had visited the Inuzuka household.

Kiba turned then, to his mother who stood impatiently at the door with his pack and Akamaru.

Kiba took the last few steps at a run and he grabbed his pack. He turned around to run to his friend, but hesitated halfway to the gate and turned back around to run quickly to the door and give his mother a brief hug. Looking a bit sheepish, Kiba ran back to his classmates.

By now, Sakura could form half-thoughts, and it occurred to her that the only place she could find Kiba a tiny bit tolerable was at his own home, in his territory. Honestly, the Inuzukas were such a tough and proud clan, but she swore they were closer than any family. For the record though, they did a good job with keeping their reputations. She would never-ever tell that to Kiba though. Besides she only tolerated him there a tiny bit. A teensy bit. Almost microscopic.

* * *

As their foursome proceeded down the path towards their school, they could already see most of the school gathered in the front. 

"Oh great, now we're late. Who's fault do you think that is baka-Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Huh. You could have come earlier Sa-ku-ra. You probably held everyone up trying to decide which teddy bear of bunny rabbit to bring with you." Kiba said easily.

Seiichi laughed. "Funny you should say that Kiba, actually-"

"URUSAI!" Sakura shouted drawing attention to their little group.

"Sakur-a, they're staring again." Ino chided.

Sakura laughed meekly and gave a small wave.

"Jeez Sakura, couldn't be a little more quiet could you?"

"URUSAI!"

"Sakura…"

* * *

They had been hiking for at least two hours before they reached the training site, and more than just one student was tired. 

Sakura, exhausted from walking up a mountain, plopped down the minute they arrived. Honestly, did they have to hike up a whole MOUNTAIN? And what was with all this..uh...training equipment? It looked so old fashioned. Wooden dummy training posts? Something about this atmosphere unnerved her. A brief thought flashed past her mind. She could see herself, doing some odd position with her hands. And then a flash of yellow hair. What..? But as soon as the memory came, it dissapeared once again. Brushing it off, she looked back down toward the mountain side.

She glared back down at the scenery before muttering under her breath,

"Baka mountain."

And then something red and fiery whizzed past her head.

"…NANI?"

* * *

yayy and update! thank you, once again to everyone who keeps on reading this story. 

Kiba thinks he was so super cool in this chapter.

Sakura thinks not.


End file.
